Changer
by TedLevine
Summary: Set after all the events of all the saints row. Male boss with the 1st voice. When everything is over, the Boss needs to look back a little to change things he needs to change in his and everyone's life. I'll try to post a new chapter every week :)
1. intro

Changer.

A saints row fanfiction

by Ted Levine.

Intro By Jane Austen:

Somehow, at some point in our life, we all need to do something wich will change our life radicaly and for ever.

Well, with all the things he had previously done, the boss of the saints still had some certains things to do.

Things he had to do, things he had to say, things, he had to change.  
And once again my friends, it's when our story begin...


	2. Part 1 Chap 1

Part 1: The Boss.

Chapter 1: Save the world.

-Guys!the boss called as he entered in the main room of the spaceship.

Pierce, Benjamin King, Johny Gat, Keith David, Matt Miller, Asha Odekar and Shaundi were sat at the table. They brievly looked at their boss before they got back to their game.

They were playing cards for an hour now.

-Guys...

He sat up next to Matt Miller, so that in front of him was Johny Gat, and next to Shaundi , it was Shaundi.

Keith David, and Benjamin were at the corners of the table.

-Wanna play boss? We were just about to start another game, Johny asked.

-Sure, the boss replied.

He started to give cards to everyone.

-I'm with Johny. Pierce and Asha, go in the same team, David and King you'll be together , and finnaly, you're with Shaundi boss, Matt decided.

All the parteners looked at each other.

-All right with you guys? Matt asked.

They all nodded.

-Sure, the boss replied.

They started playing.

-So … started the boss again, I was thinking earlier, and I had an idea...

-Great, muffled Pierce, we did not even recovered from your last one-

-Shut the fuck up Pierce!Said Johny as he punched his arm .

-Ouch! What the fuck man?

-Stop whining dude!

The boss looked at the boss of them with the "don't force me to spare you" look.

-As I was saying, he said again, I was thinking:

We have this hudge zin empire, which... is pretty awesome actually. But, considering that we have a time travel machine, maybye we could use it.

No one said anything, they were too focused on their game.

The boss remarked Shaundi was bluffing, so he decided to help her, and carpet to scare the others players.

-Hm, we could, said Matt. But … are you really sure? I mean, do you actually have a plan?

-Well-

-By the way, Shaundi cutted him as she took all the coins when she won by bluffing like the boss had thougt, we already used the time travel machine remember?

Honestly, said Ben, it was nice to see Abraham Lincol, but that was just enough don't you think?

I miss the time when I was a Venus, Shaundi said dreamy.

The Boss smiled.

-I know it was fun , I admet that, he said. But, still, it's not my point!

-Flash royal, said Asha.

-So what's your point exactly? Asked Keith.

The boss got up as Asha and Pierce were toping one.

-Got'you! Pierce laughed.

The boss walked to the door and responded to Matt:

-You'll see. But right now I need to find Kinzie, in those moments we need her to do things we can't do.

-Well, ya know, I am a super hacker too, said Matt.

When the boss passed the door, he heard an "come on boss, don't be such a jerk!".

He smiled as the door closed behind him.

Last time he had heard Shaundi say that, it was before defeating Ziniak.

They were destroying some zin' shields with CID.

Actually, it wasn't REALLY Shaundi. It was the "young Shaundi", the "fun Shaundi" like CID would have say.

He really couldn't bare CID. He found him selfish, arrogant and... well, you know!

_I don't need any reason to hate that ass,_ he thougt.

He just really didn't need to justify himself.

CID was a jerk and it was it.

And no, this had absolutly nothing to do with the whole "Pride and Prejudice" story.

The young Shaundi perfectly had the right to go the cinema with an..hum.. mettalic and robotic ball?

_Anyway_, he thougt, _I need to find Kinzie right now. How does she manages to be behind you when you don't want her to, and nowhere to be find when you are looking for her?_

-Kinzie, where are you?!he shouted.

-Over here boss, he heard her voice replied.

He went downstairs.

-Kinzie? Where are...

She made him a sign. She was sit on her usal blue sofa, in front of her computer.

-Oh, here you are, he said.

He sat next to her, but on the black weird and alien metal, not on the sofa.

-Kinzie...

-Hm hm.

She just keeped on watching her screen.

-I think you were right.

She looked up at him.

-About what?

-Everything. The white house, the zin invasion... we should have listen to you. I'm sorry.

-Of course I was right because I knew it, she said taping on her laptop again.

She then looked up at him and looked sorry behind her glasses.

-I'm sorry boss, she said. Thanks. I guess that it's not everyday that we'll see the boss of the saints apologize like that.

He uped an eyebrown, but didn't react.

_Why? _He wondered._ I am not an asshole. I don't have any troubles to admet I am wrong either. Why are they all acting like I am some kind of sociopath or something? I'm not a robot without heart or brain. Maybye I sould just forget about it. It's okay, I guess._

-But I guess you're here for a reason right? And not just for apologize hu?

-Eu...

-Wanna use the time travel machine?

-How do you even know about it? Are they any cameras on the ship?

-I'm just guessing boss, relax, I wont spy anyone. Anyway, what to you want to do with the machine boss?

-Hum...

He looked a little embarrassed at first, but then, he said in a very serious tone:

-I want to save the earth, he said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going back home

-Ok...

Kinzie closed her laptop and started walking around.

_Come on, say something,_the boss thougt.

-Well, she said, It sounds like the best idea of the month boss!

-Cool, he started relieved, let's -

-HOWEVER, she continued, why would you do that?

He just sat again. That was unexpected and vagly insulting.

-What?he asked surprised.

-What are you planning to do? Why would you want to go back on earth?

I mean, for the others it's pretty obvious ya know...I 'm NOT saying that you don't miss the earth or that you don't have any good reason but... We just have all this empire, and this alien technology, I thougt you would...

-Kinzie.

-Sorry about that one boss, she apologized passing her hand on her face.  
She moved to sat on a chair of the living room, in front of the big Zimos shark. She putted her legs on the table and looked embarrassed.

The boss sat on an other chair.

-I miss the earth too Kinzie, he said. I don't need an alien empire, I already have one on earth. And, honestly I don't give a fuck about any alien technology. Having my friends and saints with me on earth is enough.

She didn't said anything.

-Kinzie...do you still have a family? He asked not sure.

He had never asked any questions about their family to his saints. And he accepted that his lieutenants may want to keep these sort of things private. After all, he was the one who was hiding the more informations about himself. Even his name.

_Mind you_, he remarked_, they probably just don't care about what was my life like before I joined the saints._

He remembered having a brief conversation about that with Asha, when they had killed his evil himself.

-My mum and dad are still living in Kansas City, she replied sadly. I mean, they WERE, living...

-Here's my reason Kinzie. I think everyone must miss their family, no?

He thougt about Oleg.

-Or the people they love, he finished.

She nodded weekly.

-Besides, he said joking, I thougt understand that King miss his scarf and expensive clothes.

She smiled.

-I think he's not the only one to miss expensives things, she notted.

-Hey, I'm not as a fashion victime as him! He defended himself.

She looked at him like "Yeah, yeah, keep talking".

-Fine, he laughed.

He got up and helped Kinzie to do as well.

-Now let's find the others. They must be playing cards...

They uped the stairs.

-Could you explain them everything? he asked.

-Sure. You could do it yourself you know. You are just a little less smarter than me, she smiled.

They stopped in front of the door.  
-No, I'm good. I don't know how to explain things like you do.

-Thanks, she smiled surprised.

-You're welcome. With me, they'll understand.

-Jerk! She laughed as she friendly punched his shoulder.

He smiled.

-You remind me of my sister, he said moody.

She stopped smiling.

-You...

But he had already passed the door.  
She passed it as well, and tried to hide her "Damn't" look.

-Ok people, the boss shouted. We have something new. Kinzie'll explain you everything.

The boss rested his back on a corner of wall, so that he was seeing everyone.

They all putted the cards down.

-Fuck man! We were winning!

-You'll win another time Pierce, he told him.

He heard Pierce muttered, but as Shaundi punched him, he stopped.

The boss smirked and quietly watched Shaundi.

Kinzie started to explain them the plan, and they all listened to her.

Sometimes, the Boss looked at Kinzie and nodded, so he could pretend he was listening. But he considered he already knew the plan, cause it was HIS plan. So eventually, he didn't need to listen and just stared at Shaundi the whole time.

He noticed her brown eyes were a little darker than as usual.

Mind you, it was no sun on the ship so he understanded.

_What lips,_he thougt_, God. And those..._

-BOSS! He heard Kinzie voice yelled.

He quicly turned his face to her.

-Yes?

-Stop dreaming, she said with a serious tone, let's go.

He walked to his friends.  
-Sure.

As they were walking into the mother ship of the Zin's, Kinzie passed next to him before she walks in front of everyone with Matt to talk about the machine configuration.

-You should be more careful when you're staring , she whispered ironicly.

-Thanks for the cover, he thanked her.

-You're welcome.

They entered into the time-travel machine room. They stopped in front of the machine while Matt and Kinzie went in front of the machine's screen.

They tapped a lot of different codes on the computer's screen.

-We're not taking any packages? Asked Pierce.

-We wont need any. The boss replied.

-Right Pierce, we should probably cary the whole ship with us in a bag, Shaundi said sarcastic.

-Don't you two ever stop acting like childs? Asked Asha annoyed.

-Enough with that now, Johny said, you make me feel moody.

They all had a "Who are you and where is Johny Gat?" look.

The boss sat on the red sofa of the machine.

-Kinzie, when we'll be home, would you be able to start all of these defensives mesures you've been talking about before the invasion?

-Sure boss, she replied. Don't worry about that.

-Hm.

She looked embarrassed.

-Boss, about earlier, who was-

-Ok everyone! Mat shouted and interrupted Kinzie. Let's take a sit and we're gone!

Johny sat with the boss behind , and the others sat in the front.

-So Boss, Johny started, what are you gonna do when we'll be home. Kill someone?

The Boss smiled.

-Later Johny, later.

They heard the significant noise of the machine starting to work.

And in a second, it was nothing in the room anymore.

_Steelport 21 october 2013._

_Six months before the zin's invasion._

-FUCK YES!Pierce yelled extatic, as he started to kiss the floor. God, I missed you so much babe...

The others got out of the machine, letting Pierce carressing the floor.  
Everyone looked happy and glad.

He was happy about it too, but the Boss still had something on his mind.

He looked at everyone.

I think we all need a break to gett of thoses shitty space costumes. So let's say everyone's free and meeting tommorow at the penthouse at 4:00pm.

Good, said Pierce getting up. Where is my saints flow?

He quicly stole a car.

-See ya later boss!

The car started .

-I need to dome some serious shopping playa, Ben said calling a taxi.

Asha and Matt looked at each other and Asha said:

-Matt and I need to call M16, we'll see by skype at the meeting.

-Ok, he said.

They called a taxi as well.

-To the airport, Asha asked to the taxi man.

The car disapeared.

The Boss heard the sound of a car behind him, and he turned back.

A big purple Kayak with golden wheels was there.

Johny oppened a door. Shaundi a second, and Kinzie a third.

-Yo boss, the driver will drive us...Johny started uncertain.

-To the Penthouse, replied Shaundi, I need to take a shower.

The boss tried to get a lot of images out of his mind.

-I need my wifi, we need to go to my hangar, Kinzie said.

Johny nodded.

-Aaaannnd, I need to kill somebody, Johny finished. Watcha come with us man?

The Boss walked to the right of the car.

-Euh, no I'm fine. There's something I need to do first, he replied. I'll see you guys at the Penthouse.

They looked suspicious except for Kinzie who had tried to know more things about her boss, but eventually they let it go.

-Ok, see you later Boss.

-See you later Shaundi, he replied.

Johny started the car.

-Careful you don't kill everybody friend, Johny warned him in goodbye.

The car disapeared, leaving the boss alone on the street.

-Yeah, sure, he said sarcastic.

_Like I am gonna kill everyone like some sort of dangerous dog_, he thougt a little annoyed.

He then went into a planet saints, and found himself really glad to see one, instead of a "planet zin" shop.  
He just bought a simple white shirt with a black jean and black ultras.

He saw the seller girl looked him a bit weirdly.

-I was on the set of a sci-fi movie, he justified himself, pointing his space suit.

She just nodded , he payed and then got out of the shop.

He remembered he didn't have his phone anymore, and told himself he should buy a new one later.

In any case, he had to find a phone box, because Kinzie was probably tracking his phone , and listening to his conversations.

He entered into the cabine, a bit stressed, when he remembered his conversation whith Kinzie earlier.

"You remind me of my sister"_bla bla bla, I am a stupid idiot!he thougt. I hate myself so much sometimes, this is really surprisind and amazing._

He entered the number, and heard the phone ringing on the other side.

He then heard someone responding to the phone.

His heart was beating in his chest.

-Allo? He heard this feminine voice he knew by heart.

-Hi Lauren, he said smiling, it's me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Memories.

_Nine years ago..._

_-Catch me if you can! Catch me if you can!_

_The little girl keeped running around her brother, laughing like a little devil. He tried to go after her._

_-Come on, slow down now! We should be walking home by now. The little blond boy said, trying to make himself hear from his sister._

_She stopped and sat on the grass. He runned quickly and stopped in front of his sister. They both breathed heavily._

_-You're not funny, she complained._

_-I've been funny all the afternoon. But I just don't want mum and dad to worry, that's all, he replied in a kind tone._

_He gave her his hand._

_-Okay with you sis?_

_She sobbed, and accepted his hand._

_-Okay, she replied. Sorry Dawn._

_-It's okay, he assured with a smile, guiding his sister to the way they had to walk to go home._

_-Can we buy smarties on the way?she asked._

_-Tomorrow if you want to. Now we should just go home._

_-Ok, she agreed. Tomorrow. Don't forget._

_-I wont, he smiled._

_They passed the white little fencing of the garden of their house._

_They walked the stairs, and the boy opened the door._

_-Mum! Dad! We're home, he shouted._

_He went into the living room._

_-Sorry we're late, but..._

_He held his sister hand tight._

_-Wait in the kitchen for a while please, he asked her really stressed._

_-Why?she asked._

_He went back to her and guided her to the kitchen.  
He gave her a box of cookies._

_-Just...don't worry, he said._

_-And leave me some cookies please,will you? He said trying to keep an natural air as he passed the door._

_-Sure, she said._

_He closed the door and runned to the living room.  
There, he found his mum crying on the sofa._

_He runned to her, and took his hand._

_-Mum! Mum! Are you ok? He asked concerned._

_She looked at him._

_-Dawn...she tried to talk._

_-Mum, please..._

_He carressed he head , trying to calm her down._

_-Mum, where is Dad?_

_She cried again. Then she looked at him and said weekly:_

_-He's gone Dawn._

_-What? Where? Where is Dad mum?_

_-Gone, she just said._

_-I know mum, I understand, but where is he? Do you know where he is?_

_He felt tears._

_-Si...Six..._

_-Six where? What street?he asked worried._

_-Six feet under, she completed crying._

_He didn't said anything, rather in chock._

_-The police has called in the afternoon, she finished._

_-He..._

_He heard his sister coming from behind and got up quickly._

_He tried to hide his tears, and threw them away._

_He passed the door and turned to the little girl._

_-Dawn, are you ok? She asked._

_-Sure, he lied._

_-What's going on?_

_-Nothing. Everything's fine, he lied again. Go to your bedroom will you?_

_-Okay, she accepted climbing the stairs._

_He felt tears on his face again.  
She turned to him._

_-You'll visit later to tell me a story?_

_-Ye...Yes._

_-Cool! She smiled._

_-See you in twenty minutes then, she said._

_-See you in twenty minutes Lauren, he replied._

_-Nine years later-_

-Dawn! He heard the familiar voice of his sister full of glee.

-Everything's all right sis? He asked.

-Of course. Actually, I was more worried about you.

-And why would you?

-Why would I? Oh, I don't know. Maybye my big brother is just about the become the president of the united states of America! Maybye...

_Oh, right._He remembered._ The elections. Too bad I already know the outcome. _He also remembered he would have to worry about important things. Such as preventing the world from an alien invasion for exemple.

-Right. Speaking of wich could you...

-Yes?she asked.

-...be there?

-Hm? By there you mean?

-There, with me. If I ever win the elections.

-Of course, everything to pass on the T.V, you know me, she laughed.

He smiled.

-So...does mister the future President of the U.S.A has any idea of who will be in charge during his mandate?

Sure, he replied really seriously. Keith David will be the vice-president...

Seriously? Keith David? He actually agreed?

Of course, he smiled.

Benjamin King will be chief of the staff...

Ah. An old friend uh?

Indeed. Kinzie'll be Press officer. Shaundi'll be director of the secret service...

Well done, she laughed.

I'm not hearing. Pierce will be director of communications...

Obvious.

Exactly. Asha'll be our special liaison officer with the CIA, and Matt will be his assistant.

That sounds like a plan.

It is an hell of a plan milady, he smiled.

I'm sure it is milord.

Have you heard anything about mum?he asked.

No. I'm sorry. Nothing yet.

Hm. It's okay.

And eu...Dawn?

Hm?

What about her?

Sorry?

Don't pretend ya don't know what i'm saying,she laughed evilly.

Not of your concern.

But...

I'll deal with it, if that's what's bother you alright? But, later. Right now I have some even more importants things to do.

Hm hm.

What?

So you admet you DO care about this?

I...

Come on!

He did weird noises in the phone so he could pretend it was something wrong with it.

Lauren? Lauren? I'm s- s orry. I.. I can't hear you!

No you can, you dumbass!she laughed. You're just making noises with the phone to pretend it is not working!

-No...

They both laughed.

I sould go now, he said.

Ok.

Take care sis.

You too, dumbass.

You're still here?

Alive and kicking.

They laughed again.

Bye Lauren, he said, I love you.

Love you too dumbass.

He hanged up the phone.

_I miss you Lauren_, he thougt. Then, he called a taxi because he wasn't in the mood for stealing anything to anyone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Words in the wind

-Whouuu, Benjamin laughed.

-It is weird to see him so...serious for once, Pierce said.

-Yeah, well i don't know man, Johny statled. We are the mother fucking saints. We do what we want, and it's not a fuckin' white painted house who's gonna tell us what to do. I think the boss he's acting a little weird those times.

-Considering everything that happened since that shitty invasion, I think we should just be lucky we still have a boss, Shaundi remarked.

-Girl, stop acting like a pussy! Pierce said.

-What?

-She's not the one who wears a fuckin' béret, Johny said accentuating the word "béret" like he had heard Phillipe Lorent do when he spoke in french.

-Yeah, Benjamin admitted, your tastes sucks man, should go shopping with me someday.

-What the...Pierce started.

-Pierce,Kinzie said. You deserved it.

-Okay.


	6. Chapter5

Chapter 5

Just words in the wind

-Whouuu, Benjamin laughed.

-It is weird to see him so...serious for once, Pierce said.

-Yeah, well i don't know man, Johny statled. We are the mother fucking saints. We do what we want, and it's not a fuckin' white painted house who's gonna tell us what to do. I think the boss he's acting a little weird those times.

-Considering everything that happened since that shitty invasion, I think we should just be lucky we still have a boss, Shaundi remarked.

-Girl, stop acting like a pussy! Pierce said.

-What?

-She's not the one who wears a fuckin' béret, Johny said accentuating the word "béret" like he had heard Phillipe Lorent do when he spoke in french.

-Yeah, Benjamin admitted, your tastes sucks man, should go shopping with me someday.

-What the...Pierce started.

-Pierce,Kinzie said. You deserved it.

-Okay.

Shaundi stared at the window for a while and then got out of the room.

She climbed the stairs and went upstairs in her room. She closed the door behind her, sat on her bed for a while, when she noticed something from her window.  
So she came to her balcony, and saw paper was falling from the sky. She smiled , and then looked up.  
She saw the Boss was sit on the roof, writing things on a tones of paper, and throwing some of them away, annoyed.

He threw another paper away and then noticed that Shaundi was staring him with an amused smile on her face.

She upped an eyebrow , her face asking

"_What is it?"_

-Oh. Nothing really, i'm trying to write speeches for the White house, i think we could use some.

He looked a little embarrassed , Shaundi didn't say anything, waiting for the next sentence.

-But...it's nothing , really. Just words in the wind, hu?

-Hm.  
She nodded, but her face clearly showed she wasn't really convinced.

-Do you enjoy writing? She asked.

He looked REALLY embarrassed.

-Why...why that?

-Well , maybye it's just me, but ya could just ask someone else to do it for you, and yet, you don't. So i'm just guessing it has to be important for you.

-It's...just something i have to do.

-OK, whatever you're sayin' Boss.

-You don't believe me hu?

-Mind that i didn't say anything.

-Hm.

He smiled. Shaundi tried to have a piss look, but she was smiling too.

-Shaundi? Shaundi, where the fuck are you?

They heard Johny yelled. They both laughed . Johny's special language. Brillant.

He opened the door and saw Shaundi was on the balcony. He walked to her.

-Shaundi...whatcha doin' here?

She looked up a little, just the time to see the Boss's face saying "hush".

-Why, nothing...just...staring at the ...city I guess.

-OK.

He watched the city for a while.

-I prefered Stillwater, he decided.

-Well, soon we'll have to move again. But i'm sure we'll get back to Stillwater someday, eventually.

-Yeah i should ask the Boss about it sometimes.

They stood there a little.

-Yeah, so i just came to tell you that Pierce is look...

She looked at him with a surprised and terrified look.

-...ing for you. Guess it's not of my concern.

She looked annoyed.

-Yeah, well Pierce is not a baby he can take care of himslef. If he doesn't it's not of my concern.

Johny looked at her a while before he finally asked:

-You should tell someone about it.

She looked at him with a surprise look.

-About what?

-Don't play the stupid with me Shaundi, ya know me and ya also know you'll lose. I'm trying to be fucking serious here.

-Ya, well thanks Johny, but I'm not 15 anymore and i don't think i asked for a fucking psy.

-See how you get pissed.

-You're just vagly annoying me. Not my fault.

-You...

He sighed.

-Fine. Ya know what? If ya wanna talk about it ya know where to find me.

-I'll follow the corpes.

-Exactly. But ya know i'm not the one ya should talk to about that.  
He gave her a last look before he got out of the room.

-See ya Shaundi.

Shaundi sighed and looked at the city for a while.  
She then remembered that before Johny entered in, she was talking with The Boss. _Jesus fuck_, she thougt to herself.

So she looked up, but only to see the sky.

-Asshole.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dark horse

Everyone was shouting, laughing everywere next to him. But the Boss was just really tired.  
Today had been a busy day. They finally got the results of the elections. And he (neither none of the saints that were with him against Ziniak) wasn't really surprised.

They just annonced the results, and now , the press was expecting a speech. He sighed a little, walked though the saints, and looked for a journalist. He saw that Jane Valderama was making him a sign, but eventually, he just passed in front of her without a word.

As he was arriving close to the "podium", someone stopped him.

_Oh shit, not him._

Joshua walked to him holding a phone in his right hand.

-Hey, hey! ! , he smiled as if it was the happiest thing he had ever said, there's someone for you in the phone...

The Boss looked at him and upped an eyebrow.

-Have any idea of who it-

However, he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, a big shout was coming out of the phone, wich was just next to his right ear now.

-CONGRATULATIONS!

The Boss yawned a little. But , eventually, he ended laughing.

-Hey, my ear god dam'nt! Are you trying to kill me? I mean , seriously Lauren? Ever heard about softness?

-Hum, na why? But come on Dawn I mean...THIS IS GREAT! You are the FUCKIN' PRESIDENT OF THE U.S.A NOW !

-My ear again.

-You duche.

-You forgot the two last words.

-Sorry, I say it again: You duche , she laughed.

He smiled and looked around him.

-Thank you.

-So,she noticed, don't you have a big swag president speech to make?

-Oh oh , yes I do as a matter of fact.

-Well, as a matter of fact , move your ass ! Come on now! I'll see you on T.V.!

-Sure, but-

-Stop! I hang out the phone and you go make your freakin' badass speech.

-Okay, he laughed, sounds fair.

-Cool. Come on now...and Dawn?

-Ya?

-Good luck.

-Thank y-

But his sister had already hanged out the phone.  
He smiled to himself, noticed that all of his friends, except for Asha and Matt(because they wasn't there), were celebrating.

_They already heard my speech. They are careless anyway..._

He climbed the purple stairs, looked at a journalist who shouted:

-QUIET! EVERYONE QUIET! THE PRESIDENT is gonna speak!

Dawn moved so he was right on the "speech point" .

The journalist made him a sign.

-Look at this camera over there, he told him.

Dawn looked the camera and smiled to the journalist.

-Thanks.

He looked at the camera.

A girl said:

-We are on live in …

_They will kill me. At least, Johny will. _

-10...

_I know him, he's gonna be pissed. But what about the others?_

-9...

_Pierce? Well, he doesn't really like me those times. I guess it's fine._

-8...

_Shaundi? I honestly have no idea. She always admired Johny, so..._

-7...

_Should stop thinking about all of this. I'm thinking too much._

-6...

_No. I missed thinking. I will do what I planned to do. I will...I will._

-5...

_Even if this means showing another part of me. One they don't really know. The one I tried to hide when I first enter the saints. _

-4...

_Now I wont hide. They will know. I want him to know.I hate him._

-3...

_I hate him cause I don't wanna be like him. So from now i'll be brave._

-2...

_I shall succeed. I shall be brave. I'm...I'm...coming. Like..._

-1...

"_Im coming at you like a dark horse". They better be ready. I am._

-0!


End file.
